trollpasta_worldfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Historia Wspólnie Opowiadana - Encyklopedia
Start Witam. Nie sądziłem, że coś takiego się stanie, ale jednak - zrobiłem wikię na wiki. Ale po kolei. Jak wskazuje tytuł, chodzi o HWO - wspólną pastę założoną przeze mnie i pisaną przez parę osób naraz. Zrobiłem o niej encyklopedię, gdyż jak niedawno usłyszałem od znajomych, którzy pozwoli sobie przeczytać dość spory kawałek tego wspólnego dzieła, dla mnie twórcy tego opowiadania wydaje się to ciekawe i fajne, ale dla czytających już nie, gdyż jest zbyt wiele wątków i postaci, które trzeba zapamiętać. Dlatego też stworzyłem tę oto Encyklopedię, by można było zrozumieć coś z HWO. Będzie ona stale uzupełniana wraz z rozwojem samego opowiadania, na którym ta encyklopedia bazuje. Zapraszam do zgłębiania skomplikowanych wątków. UWAGA! ENCYKLOPEDIA TA ZAWIERA EKSTREMALNĄ MASĘ SPOILERÓW! Postacie Adam (Dokładnie Adam Michał Kowalski) - Główny bohater i narrator opowiadania. To z jego perspektywy dowiadujemy się wszystkich jego przeżyć i wydarzeń w czasie tej niezwykłej przygody. Jest on na pozór 27-letnim mężczyzną mieszkającym na przedmieściach Warszawy, utrzymującym się z pracy pracownika biurowego w jednej z większych firm w Warszawie. Na 3 lata przed akcją opowieści jego córka została zamordowana przez jego własną psychicznie chorą żonę, która krótko po tym została zamknięta w psychiatryku. Adam jako kochający mąż i ojciec ciężko zniósł te wydarzenia, popadając w krótkotrwałą depresję. W związku z tym z nielegalnego źródła zdobył broń, którą to na czarną godzinę chował cały czas pod łóżkiem. Pozwolił sobie tez między innymi pójść od czasu do czasu na siłownię, by być przygotowanym fizycznie na różne zagrożenia. Oprócz tego geny w jego krwi są jedyne w swoim rodzaju - rany Adama nieco szybciej się goją, a oprócz tego dzięki niej jest on odporny na wirusa Zombie, który wstrząsnął Polską. Oprócz tego jak się okazuje, jest też wybrańcem, gdyż to właśnie jego podobizna została wykuta na starożytnym artefakcie, który będzie zresztą poszukiwał. Właśnie te wszystkie fakty i cechy pozwolą mu przeżyć wydarzenia, które będą mieć już niedługo miejsce w jego ciężkim życiu... Wiek: 27 lat Status: Żyje Marta - Nieżyjąca już córka głównego bohatera. Na 3 lata przed akcją HWO została zamordowana przez swoją własną chorą psychicznie matkę, Annę. Gdy żyła, Adam bardzo ją kochał i poświęcał jej dość dużo czasu. Gdy zginęła, popadł w krótkotrwałą depresję. Lecz gdy tylko zaczynają się w życiu Adama dziać dziwne rzeczy, jak inwazja zombie, III Wojna Światowa itp. Marta powraca jako duch, by od czasu do czasu dać rady i porady Adamowi, stając się dosłownie duchowym przewodnikiem głównego bohatera. Wiek: 3 lata Status: Nie żyje (Zamordowana przez własną matkę bliżej niepoznanym sposobem przed akcją opowieści) Anna - Żona Adama, a właściwie była żona Adama. Adam poznał ją już w czasach szkolnych, więc dobrze się z nią znał. Tak ją pokochał, że postanowił się z nią ożenić. Tak też się stało i wkrótce potem urodziła im się córka, którą nazwali Marta. Żyło im się szczęśliwie. Do czasu. Anna okazała się mieć wrodzoną schizofrenię, którą to jednak starannie ukrywała przez te wszystkie lata. W końcu jednak jej zachwiana psychika musiała dać o sobie znać, kiedy to Anna w przypływie szaleństwa zabiła własną córkę na oczach Adama. Krótko po morderstwie i stwierdzeniu tak ukrywanej przez nią choroby psychicznej Anna została zamknięta w szpitali psychiatrycznym. Załamany stratą córki Adam nie odwiedził swej byłej żony ani razu przez te 3 lata ani nawet po inwazji zombie, to też nawet on nie wie, co się z nią dzieje. Wiek: 27 lat Status: Nieznany Sąsiad Adama - Jest on sąsiadem Adama, znającym się z głównym bohaterem od czasu, kiedy ten wprowadził się na przedmieścia. Mieszka w domu sam podobnie jak Adam. Jest on lekko świrnięty zważywszy na fakt, iż na swoim podwórku trzyma kilka doniczek zrobionych z sedesów i parę innych pomniejszych faktów. Mimo to z Adamem dość dobrze się lubił. Ginie po ataku zombie na jego dom zaraz na początku historii, kiedy to zostaje najpierw w wyniku zarażenia przemieniony w zombie, a zaraz po tym litościwie dobity przez Adama strzałem ze strzelby, by jego ciało nie musiało jeszcze cierpieć jako żywy trup. Wiek: 35 lat Status: Nie żyje (Przemieniony w zombie i zastrzelony przez Adama) Karolina - Matka Klaudii, siostra Anny. Jest wdową. Przed wydarzeniami z HWO starała się normalnie żyć i wychowywać swą córkę. Adam wiedział, że jego żona miała siostrę, tylko nie wiedział, jak się nazywa. Tą siostrą była właśnie Karolina. Na krótko przed atakiem nieumarłych Karolina wraz z córką na czas urlopu wyjeżdża do Warszawy, nie wiedząc o tym, jakie piekło się tam rozegra. Karolina wraz z Klaudią zostają oprowadzone w związku z wojną do starego bunkra podczas inwazji zombie. W bunkrze okazuje się, że Karolina została zarażona przez zombie i musi umrzeć, gdyż antidotum na wirus Zombie nie jest jeszcze gotowy. Przed śmiercią zdążyła powiedzieć Adamowi, żeby ten zaopiekował się Klaudią. Po chwili przemienia się w zombie i zostaje zastrzelona przez strażników w bunkrze. Adamowi strasznie jej było żal. Klaudii zresztą też. Wiek: 31 lat Status: Nie żyje (Przemieniona w zombie i zastrzelona przez rosyjskich żołnierzy) Klaudia - Córka Karoliny, Siostry żony Adama. Przebywała ona wraz ze swą matką w Warszawie, gdy ta była na urlopie, gdy do miasta zawitała apokalipsa zombie. Została ona wraz z matką uratowana przez Adama, lecz Karolina okazała się być zarażona, w związku z czym musiała umrzeć. Przed śmiercią jednak zdążyła powiedzieć Adamowi, żeby ten zaopiekował się Klaudią. Adam, jako bądź co bądź dobry człowiek, wziął Klaudię pod swoją opiekę i zajmuje się nią jak własną, nieżyjącą już córką. Sama Klaudia, która z początku wydawała się momentami zbędnym ciężarem, wkrótce okazała się mieć mocny charakter jak na swój wiek. Wiek: 10 lat Status: Żyje Władimir Putin - Kim jest Putin, mówić nie trzeba. Jako prezydent Federacji Rosyjskiej ma najwyższą władzę w swoim kraju, dzięki czemu miał prawa do między innymi wszczęcia III Wojny Światowej. Ot, chcąc przywrócić ziemie, którego należały kiedyś do ZSRR, do swojego państwa, i przy okazji rozprawić się z USA, rozpoczął ekspansję militarną na wschodnią Europę. W trakcie pobytu w zdobytej Warszawie Putin zainteresował się Adamem i jego krwią, z której można zrobić antidotum na wirus zombie. Wrócił jednak szybko do Moskwy ze względu na liczne niebezpieczeństwa, jakie ciążyły nad niedawno zdobytą stolicą Polski. Stamtąd właśnie prowadzi dalsze działania wojenne. Wiek: 62 lata Status: Żyje Klon Hitlera - Nieznany z imienia szef neonazistowskiej sekty założonej zaraz po inwazji zombie w Warszawie. Nie jest on do końca klonem samego wodza III Rzeszy, lecz jest bardzo podobny do niego - mówi tak samo, porusza się tak samo, ma mniej więcej taki sam charakter, no i ma ten słynny wąs. To właśnie min. te cechy sprawiły, że został wybrany na wodza sekty. Wiek: 50 lat Status: Żyje Steve - Tak dokładniej to Stefan aka Steve, jest on uzależnionym od Minecrafta młodym obywatelem Warszawy. Jest on jedną z tych osób, która gra w gry tak dużo, że zaczyna mylić je z rzeczywistością, o czym wskazuje między innymi to, że każe siebie samego nazywać Steve, od głównej postaci z Minecraft'a. Na krótko przed inwazją zombie chcąc jak najbardziej upodobnić swe życie do tego z ulubionej gry, załatwił sobie strój górnika, kilof, zrobił dość prowizorycznie kilka narzędzi, zabrał ze sobą także jedzenie, latarkę i parę innych rzeczy potrzebnych do przetrwania, a następnie opuścił dom i Warszawę i udał się do lasu żyć tak, jak w Minecrafcie - zdany tylko na siebie, od survivalowca, do architekta. Tak przynajmniej myślał, ze tak to będzie wyglądać. Tymczasem zaś był jedną z pierwszych osób, która doświadczyła na swojej skórze inwazji zombie, gdyż Steve "wyemigrował" do lasu, a to właśnie w polskich lasach zaczęła się i rozrosła plaga nieumarłych oraz zmutowanych zwierząt. Stefanowi udało się przetrwać 2 dni w takich warunkach, nim w końcu zszedł do znalezionej jaskini i w niej zamieszkał przez następnych kilka dni, mając nadzieję na bezpieczniejsze życie i znalezienie jakichś cennych minerałów. Założył w owej jaskini niewielką kryjówkę i spędził dalszy czas na szukaniu węgla, diamentów, itp. Podczas swojego podziemnego życia nic nie znalazł, spotkał za to Allana, którego uznał za "najbrzydszego moba", jakiegokolwiek widział. Niedługo po tym spotkał Adama i Klaudię, kiedy tylko Stefan rozwalił ścianę podziemnego bunkra (W którym byli nasi bohaterowie), myśląc, że znajdzie za nią diamenty. Do znienacka spotkanych bohaterów okazał się być przyjaźnie nastawiony i zaprowadził ich do swej kryjówki. Jednak jego znajomość z Adamem i Klaudią nie trwała długo - zaraz po powrocie do kryjówki Steve udał się z Adamem na poszukiwanie diamentów. W trakcie krótkiej wyprawy znaleźli rzekę lawy, do której Steve wskoczył pomimo prób powstrzymania go przez Adama, gdyż ten chciał pokazać, jakim jest hardkorem. No i cóż - skończył marnie wraz ze swym sprzętem. Taki z niego był Nolife. Wiek: 21 lat Status: Nie żyje (Popełnił niezamierzone samobójstwo, skacząc do lawy) Allan - Jest on mutantem, lecz w przeciwieństwie do swych pobratymców jest on przyjaźnie nastawiony do bohaterów. Był on żołnierzem, dokładniej zwiadowcą, który gdy rozpoczęła inwazja Zombie, wysłany został do lasu nieopodal Warszawy, by zbadał teren, określił ilość mutantów i zombie a także postarał się uratować potencjalnych survivalowców i ocalałych. W czasie misji jednak został wepchnięty do rzeki zakażonych ścieków przez zmutowanego tygrysa, przez co zamienił się w mutanta. Jako jednak, że był człowiekiem, bardzo różnił się od innych podobnych mu stworzeń - budową ciała bardziej przypomina człowieka, jest bardziej strachliwy, lecz zdarzają mu się nagłe zrywy odwagi i brutalności. Ogółem dość dziwny osobnik, ale przynajmniej przyjazny Adamowi i jego sojusznikom. Warto nadmienić, iż od kiedy został mutantem, kieruje się instynktem. Wiek: 23 lata Status: Żyje Moahtar - Jest to zmutowany pies będący jedną z pierwszych ofiar mutacji zwierząt na terenie Polski. Coś jednak sprawiło, iż jest on przyjaźnie nastawiony do ludzi nawet po mutacji, dzięki czemu szybko został członkiem drużyny głównego bohatera. Przed mutacją był on zwykłym bezdomnym rottweilerem, lecz po mutacji nabrał ogromnych rozmiarów, siły, wytrzymałości i inteligencji, dzięki czemu jego rozum stał na poziomie możliwości nastolatka, choć ze względu na swoją formę swojego rozumu nie miał jak wykorzystać. Znalazł jednak schronienie u Adama, stając się jego wielkim i pomocnym sojusznikiem Wiek: 7 lat (Czyli jako pies około 40 lat) Status: Żyje Beduin - Jest on podróżnikiem z dalekich zakątków Afryki, który przybył do Polski krótko przed inwazją zombie. Wywodzi się z koczowniczego plemienia, to też życie podróżnika mu odpowiadało. Poruszał się na niebieskim skuterze z doczepioną przyczepą, na której to trzymał swój majątek. Na bohaterów natknął się podczas ich próby dotarcia do Warszawy przez las w nocy. Podwiózł ich do miasta swoim skuterem, choć nie za darmo. Już nastepnego dnia Adam ponownie go spotyka w supermarkecie, w którym robił zakupy. Sam Beduin rozumie wiele języków, co mogłoby świadczyć o tym, iż jest wykształcony, gdyby nie fakt, iż innych języków niż swój ojczysty używa w sposób wielce prymitywny. Wiek: 32 lata Status: Żyje Psychol z cmentarza - Nieznany z imienia mieszkaniec Warszawy, który trudnił się z bycia rzeźnikiem. Kiedy Ruscy zajęli Polskę wraz ze stolicą i w miastach podrożała żywność, postanowił on wykorzystać swój fach i dopomóc biedakom. W tym celu porywał ludzi do nieodwiedzanej krypty na cmentarzu, gdzie następnie ich zabijał i ćwiartował ich zwłoki, by później sprzedać je ubogim mieszkańcom Warszawy. Intencje dobre, ale droga już zła. Zresztą od kiedy zaczął w ten sposób swą "dobroczynną" działalność, podupadł na umyśle, tworząc swą własną niewielką sektę i pałając rządzą zemsty do każdego, kto mu choć trochę zawini. Ubiera się w czarny strój wraz z kapeluszem, rękawiczkami i chustą na twarzy, by milicji trudniej było go rozpoznać. W trakcie opowieści porywa on Adama jako swą następna ofiarę, lecz Adam zostaje w ostatniej chwili uratowany przez Klaudię, która prawie zabija psychopatę, wbijając mu nóż w plecy. Psycholowi jednak udaje się przetrwać ten atak i szybko powraca, natykając się na bohaterów w supermarkecie. Kilka dni później dochodzi do ponownego starcia z Adamem, lecz tym razem psychopata zabrał ze sobą paru kumpli, lecz i tę zasadzkę Adamowi i jego paczce udaje się przeżyć. Wiek: 48 lat Status: Żyje Piggsy - Zdziczały i odczłowieczony psychopata postury zapaśnika sumo, szwędający się po polskich lasach, uzbrojony w piłę łańcuchową. Przed akcją opowieści zbiegł z psychiatryka i zamieszkał na bezdrożach, żyjąc jak zwierzę i jedząc inne zwierzęta. Zaopatrzył się w zniszczoną maskę świni, stąd jego pseudonim. Jest on kompletnie zdegenerowanym mordercą mającym uciechę z każdego brutalnego zabójstwa. I nudystą przy okazji. Mocno czuć jego zacofanie, gdyż Piggsy mówi, porusza się i żyje prymitywnie, alias jak, no właśnie, świnia. Na bohaterów natyka się podczas gdy ci starają się wrócić do miasta przez Nadbrzeżny las. Piggsy natychmiast rzuca się na nich, lecz Adam i ekipa dzięki Moahtarowi unikają walki i uciekają od psychopaty. Wiek: 42 lata Status: Żyje Neonazistowski oficer - Wysokiej rangi oficer nazistowskiej sekty, któremu powierzono kierownictwo ekspedycji mającej znaleść na Wyspie Kanibali resztki bomby nuklearnej, która to przemieniła wyspę w tropikalne piekło. Oficer regularnie wraz z niewielkim oddziałem przeszukiwał wyspę w poszukiwaniu resztek bomby, po czym w pewne pory dnia i nocy wracał do bazy, by odpocząć, co wskazuje na jego duże poświęcenie w sprawach i interesach sekty, u której służy. Zleca on Adamowi i jego ekipie zabójstwo bestii z dżunglii, w zamian obiecując spokój Adamowi ze strony sekty, po czym po wykonaniu zadania odwraca się od bohaterów i wraz z ekspedycją wraca na kontynent, zostawiając Adama i jego ekipę na wyspie. Wiek: 31 lat Status: Żyje Pan S - Nieznany z imienia zbiegły kryminalista i medium przy okazji. Wraz z Panem P skazany został za napad i usiłowanie zabójstwa, choć już wcześniej mieli zatargi z prawem. Szybko udało im się uciec z więzienia, a następnie próbując uciec morzem, dotarli na Wyspę Kanibali. Tam spotkali się z Adamem i jego ekipą. Pan S swoją tajemniczością nieco zaskoczył Adama, ale szybko okazał się być pomocny, min. informując o możliwych drogach ucieczki z wyspy. Wszystko dzięki nadprzyrodzonym mocom Pana S, dzięki którym jegomość może "czytać" przeszłość danej osoby, znajdować ukryte miejsca oraz przewidywać bardzo niedaleką przyszłość. To właśnie to sprawiło, iż pomimo niektórych niezbyt sprzyjających sojuszu z Adamem sytuacji z udziałem naszej dwójki, Pan S i Pan P zostali przyłączeni do ekipy głównego bohatera. Wiek: 29 lat Status: Żyje Pan P - Towarzysz Pana S, który podobnie jak jego kompan, woli zachować swe prawdziwe imię i nazwisko dla siebie. Jest on osobą bardzo niewyedukowaną, o czym świadzczy analfabetyzm i domniemany brak certyfikatu ukończenia, uwaga, przedszkola. Z Panem S znał się od dłuższego czasu i wspólnie łamali prawo aż do czasu trafienia do więzienia, z którego jednak dzięki pomysłowości Pana S szybko uciekli. Dużo o nim nie można powiedzieć po za faktem, iż jest "wsparciem" dla Pana S w rozmaitych akcjach i operacjach z ich udziałem, gdyż obaj panowie praktycznie nigdy się nie rozdzielają. Wiek: 28 lat Status: Żyje Bestia z Wyspy Kanibali - Ogromnych rozmiarów goryl powstały w wyniku wybuchu testowanej bomby biologiczno-nuklearnej na Wyspie Kanibali w latach 40'stych. Był on zwyczajnym człowiekiem żyjącym na wyspie, lecz gdy w jego miejsce zamieszkania rąbnęła nazistowska bomba, która totalnie odmieniła wyspę, zamienił się w kilkumetrowego goryla i przez środki chemiczne umieszczone w bombie został obdarzony długowiecznością. Ze względu na wielkość, powstałe na wyspie w tym samym czasie małpy został mianowany ich bóstwem. Minęło wiele lat. Na Wyspę Kanibali trafił Adam i jego ekipa, a także nieco wcześniej neonaziści. Naziole zleciły Adamowi zabójstwo Bestii, gdyż ta regularnie rozbijała nazistowskie patrole poszukujące szczątków bomby. Po długich poszukiwaniach Adam i przyjaciele znajdują bestię i już na początku walki się go pozbywają przez totalny przypadek. Otóż przestraszona na jego widok Klaudia miała właśnie w rękach karabin wręczony im przez NEO, i właśnie wtedy wystrzeliła. Pocisk idelanie ułożył się między oczyma bestii, zabijając ją niemal natychmiast. Tym samym "zlecenie" zostało wykonane. Wiek: 102 lata Status: Nie żyje (Zabity przypadkowym strzałem w głowę przez Klaudię) Organizacje, oponenci i sojusznicy Zombie - Zombie jak to zombie - krążą bez celu po obszarze, szukając pożywienia, głównie ludzkiego mózgu. Poruszają się dość powoli, dość łatwo je także zabić, ale jedno ugryzienie lub poważne zadrapanie z ich strony i można już się zabić, gdyż wtedy następuje kilkugodzinny proces zamiany jednego w jednego z nich. Ich inwazja dosłownie znikąd rozpoczyna się w polskich lasach na kilka dni przed akcją właściwej opowieści. Rząd i wojsko starają się zatrzymać ich dalszy atak i za wszelką cenę zataić informacje o niespodziewanej inwazji żywych trupów, lecz zombie w końcu wdzierają się do miast, masakrując ludność i zwiększając swe szeregi. Warto nadmienić, że Adam jest odporny na ich wirus, zaś ludzie, którzy przed zamienieniem się w jednego z zombie byli np. wojskowymi, potrafią posługiwać się swym sprzętem. Z marnym skutkiem. W końcu zombie zostały prawie całkowicie wybite przez Rosyjskie wojsko i tylko zaledwie kilka tysięcy osobników ukrywa się na bezdrożach. Szacowana liczba członków: W szczytowym momencie 4 miliony Stosunek do Adama: Wrogi Rosyjska armia - Armia należąca do Federacji Rosyjskiej, składająca się z żołnierzy zarówno zawodowych jak i poborowych. Użyta została do najpierw pokojowego zdobycia Białorusi, a potem do militarnego podboju Litwy, Łotwy, Estonii, Słowacji, Czech i oczywiście Polski. To właśnie ona opanowała sytuację nad niespodziewaną inwazją zombie w czasie szybkiego podboju Polski. Oprócz tego nic dodać, nic ująć. Wojsko jak każde inne. Szacowana liczba członków: 1 milion Stosunek do Adama: Raczej przyjazny Neonaziści - Armia fanatyków i sekciarzy oddana nieistniejącym już Hitlerowskim Niemcom. Sekta założona została zaraz po inwazji zombie na Warszawę. Pierwsi członkowie sekty najpierw rozkradli muzeum poświęcone II Wojnie Światowej by zyskać uzbrojenie i sprzęt, po czym sami zaczęli niezależna produkcję broni i mundurów dla nowych członków. Jako bazę ustanowili były nazistowski obóz koncentracyjny, a jako szefa - gościa nieziemsko podobnego do samego Hitlera. No i co by mogli zrobić, skoro już są samowystarczalną sektą? Rabować ludzi i skarby oczywiście! Szacowana liczba członków: 1000 Stosunek do Adama: Wrogi Mutanty - Zmienione na skutek toksyn zwierzęta szwędające się po Polsce i okolicach. Są tą psy, koty, konie, ptaki, wilki a nawet nosorożce, które z powodu mutacji zmieniły się w krwiożercze bestie. Stopień zagrożenia z ich strony zależy od tego, jakie to zwierzę było przed mutacją, lecz wszystkie mutanty mają jedna wspólną cechę - instynkt. Mutanty mogą walczyć, ale umieją się też wycofywać, gdy czują, że walka jest bezcelowa. Obok zombie są głównym zagrożeniem występującym na bezdrożach. Szacowana liczba członków: Zmienna, zwierzęta ciąglę mutują, lecz są też ciąglę wybijane przez ruskich, ale kilka milionów to na pewno. Stosunek do Adama: Wrogi, choć zdarzają się wyjątki (Patrz: Moahtar, Allan) Milicja - Po podbiciu Polski przez Rosję rząd zreformował służby bezpieczeństwa. Nowa milicja składa się z policjantów poprzednio służących w "normalnej" polskiej policji, jak i od czasu do czasu pojawiających się ochotników, lecz po kilkunastu dniach od podboju Polski rosyjski rząd, chcąc zwiększyć bezpieczeństwo w miastach, ustanawia o wiele niższe wymagania na stróża prawa, przez co wszelkie komendy i departamenty milicji przyjmują nowych członków jak leci. Z tego powodu na ulicach pełno jest milicjantów. Wyposażenie milicji nie rożni się bardzo od tego używanego przed inwazją zombie i atakiem ruskich, lecz jeśli chodzi o unifromy, to juz inna sprawa - milicjanci ubierają się w szarawe mundury bardzo przypominające te używane przez oddziały do tłumienia zamieszek z PRL, wśród pojazdów dominują szare jeepy, zaś sama milicja ze względu na nowe prawo jest o wiele bardziej agresywniejsza, lecz czy te wszystkie czynniki na pewno zmniejszyły wskaźniki przestępczości? Szacowana licza członków: Przed zaniż. wymagań 150 tysięcy, po zaniż. wymagań 700 tysięcy Stosunek do Adama: Początkowo neutralny, potem wrogi Terroryści - Grupa terrorystyczna działająca w Warszawie i okolicach. Zajmuje się ona napadami, porwaniami, zabójstwami na zlecenie i wysadzaniem różnych obiektów. Członków organizacji poznać można po kominiarkach, lekkich kamizelkach kuloodpornych i karabinach AK47 noszonych jako główną broń. Napadają oni na supermarket, w którym właśnie zakupy robi Adam wraz z Allanem. Terroryści biorą bohaterów i innych klientów sklepu na zakładników, po czym zaczynają rabować placówkę. Bohaterom udaje się uciec, lecz część napastników rusza za nimi w pościg. Tym sposobem terroryści docierają do domu Adama, gdzie jednak nie znajdując jego właściciela, w ramach zemsty za ucieczkę z supermarketu przetrzebują dom do góry nogami i wracają do kończącego się już napadu na sklep, a potem do swej bazy. Szacowana liczba członków: 200 Stosunek do Adama: Wrogi Mafia - Przestępczy syndykat wywodzący się prosto z kolebki wszelkich mafii - Palermo we Włoszech. Członkowie owej Mafii chodzą ubrani w czarne garniaki i kapelusze wraz z okularami przeciwsłonecznymi niezależnie od pory roku, a jeżdzą czarnymi samochodami. Do ich biznesów zaliczają się typwe dla mafii sprawy, jak zabójstwa, pranie brudnych pieniędzy, haracze, itp. Jednakże zajmują się oni także, zdawać by się mogło, "dziecinnymi" sprawami, jak poszukiwanie istot paranormalnych i wysysanie z nich mocy. Szacowana liczba członków: 2500 Stosunek do Adama: Wrogi Tubylcy - Plemie zdziczałych kanibali zamieszkujących nieodkrytą wyspę na Bałtyku. Wcześniej byli to normalni ludzie żyjący na wyspie z rybołostwa, lecz kiedy w trakcie II Wojny Światowej na wyspie w celach testów nuklearnych rąbnęła nazistowska bomba atomowa, życie mieszkańców wyspy gruntownie się zmieniło. Ci, którzy przeżyli katastrofę i zmianę klimatu na wyspie, w wyniku radiacji i gazu zawartego w testowanej bombie, zmienili się w dzikich kanibali żyjących doktryną społeczeństwa plemiennego. Zamiast łowić ryby, tubylcy zaczęli polować na powstałe w wyniku katastrofy na wyspie zwierzęta i od czasu do czasu zjadali się nawzajem. Tubylcy pomimo swojego prymitywizmu mają jednak przywódców w postaci szamanów, którzy opanowali różne sztuki magii. Tubylcy żyli tak kilkadziesiąt lat na wyspie, aż do czasu przybycia Adama i jego ekipy. No i cóż, dość powiedzieć, że kanibale chłodno przywitali nowych gości. Szacowana liczba członków: 350 Stosunek do Adama: Wrogi Małpy - Zamieszkujące Wyspę Kanibali małpy będące w stanie wojny z Tubylcami i chwilowo przebywającymi na wyspie Neonazistami. Małpy na wyspie powstały w wyniku wybuchu testowanej bomby nuklearnej, która wybuchła na wyspie w czasie II Wojny Światowej. Wtedy to przebywające na wyspie ocalałe po katastrofie zwierzęta przemieniły się w małpy, szympansy i goryle, a krótko po tym przemieniły w jedno wielkie plemię. W tym samym czasie zaczęły walczyć z przebywającymi na wyspie kanibalami, gdyż ci uznali małpy za świetną przekąskę przy wieczornym ognisku. Szacowana liczba członków: 400 Stosunek do Adama: Wrogi Miejsca Dom Adama - Dom należący do rodziny Adama znajdujący się na przedmieściach Warszawy. Niewiele różniąca się od innych w terenie posiadłość zakupiona przez Adama krótko po ślubie z jego żoną Anną. Składa się z salonu, kuchni, łazienki, sypialni, sypialni dla dziecka, piwnicy, niewielkiego strychu i garażu, a także niewielkiego ogródka z tyłu. W czasie jednej z kilkudniowych nieobecności Adama i jego ekipy dom zawłaszcza sobie na krótko pewna chamska rodzina, która przebudowuje dom, dodając do niego 2 kolejne sypialnie, jadalnię i kolejną łazienkę. Szybko jednak zostaje odbity i oddany w ręce pierwotnego właściciela. Ogólnie taki Safehouse dla Adama i przyjaciół. Warszawa - Nasza ukochana stolica jest głównym miejscem akcji tej epickiej opowieści. Jest to największe miasto w Polsce z jedynym w kraju śródmieściem w stylu zachodnim. To właśnie tu urodził się i mieszka Adam w swoim domu na przedmieściach. Przed wydarzeniami z HWO jest normalnym polskim miastem, lecz po opanowaniu sytuacji przez ruskich miasto zostaje oddzielone od świata, trudno się legalnie wydostać i dostać a jeszcze trudniej zrobić to samo po nielegalnemu, zostaje w niektórych dzielnicach wprowadzona godzina policyjna, zaś nad całym bezpieczeństwem czuwa agresywna milicja rodem z PRL. Mimo to Rosyjski rząd chce, by życie w stolicy bądź co bądź przebiegało nadal w miarę normalnie, więc mimo tych wszystkich ograniczeń wolności nadal funkcjonują banki, supermarkety, szkoły, itp. Stalinowski bunkier - Stary bunkier znajdujący się na obrzeżach Warszawy. Powstał on już w latach 50'siątych, lecz już kilkanaście lat później został on opuszczony. Mija wiele lat i bunkier zostaje ponownie zasiedlony jako baza dla ruskich, którzy zajęli Warszawę, a później całą Polskę. Po przejęciu przez swych dawnych właścicieli bunkier zaczyna służyć nie tylko na powrót jako baza wojskowa, lecz także jako szpital, więzienie i baza dowodzenia. To właśnie tu trafia Adam, by móc swą krew oddać do testów na antidotum na wirus zombie. Bunkier szybko zostaje zniszczony przez atak Neonazistów i już nigdy nie odbudowany. Adamowi wraz z Klaudią udaje się jednak z niego uciec krótko przed atakiem. Obóz NEO - Nazistowski obóz koncentracyjny przebudowany przez neonazistowską sektę na swoją bazę. Znajduje się w lesie nieopodal Warszawy. To właśnie tu Adam i Klaudia zostali przemieszczeni na przesłuchanie po ich uprowadzeniu przez sekciarzy. Obóz jednak zostaje zniszczony w wyniku wspólnego ataku zombie, mutantów i ruskich, zaś NEO znajdują nową, bardziej sekretną bazę. Jaskinie - System jaskiń znajdujący się pod Obozem NEO. Nie znajduje się tam nic wartościowego po za niewielkimi podziemnymi źródłami lawy i wody. To właśnie tu kryjówkę znalazał Steve i Allan. Adam i Klaudia trafiają tu w trakcie ucieczki z bazy neonazistów, lecz krótko po tym z pomocą widzącego w ciemności Allana udają się spowrotem na powierzchnię. Tereny wookół Warszawy - Cóż, jak sama nazwa wskazuje, są to tereny okalające stolicę naszego kraju. Bohaterowie w ciągu opowieści parę razy tu trafiają. Same tereny składają się z lasów, polan, farm, jezior, rzek, niewielkich wsi i miasteczek i pary niedużych gór i wzniesień. Przed akcją HWO jest tu całkiem miło, lecz po inwazji zombie tereny te zostają zamieszkane przez nieumarłych i mutanty, zaś w paru miejscach powstają bazy organizacji niezbyt lubiących się z rządem. Szczególnie niebezpiecznie jest tu nocą, o czym świadzczy fakt, iż bohaterowie znajdując się w tej okolicy po zmierzchu wolą bardziej zakładać obóz, niźli spróbować dojść jakoś do miasta w panujących wówczas ciemnościach. Cmentarz - Stary cmentarz znajdujący się w Warszawie, inspirowany tym z oryginalnej HWO. Na nim spoczywa córka główngo bohatera. To właśnie tu Adam zostaje uprowadzony z własnego domu przez psychopatę przerabiającego ludzi na jedzenie. Adam jednak zostaje uratowany przez Klaudię i wraz z nią i Moahterem wraca do swojego domu. Supermarket - Jest to zwykły supermarket znajdujący się niedaleko miejsca zamieszkania Adama. Jako jedna z niewielu placówek tego typu nadal działa po zajęciu stolicy przez Rosjan. Adam udaje się tu z przebranym za człowieka Allanem, by kupić jedzenie, lecz w trakcie zakupów supermarket zostaje zaatakowany przez terrorystów, lecz bohaterom udaje się uciec, zaś sam market wkrótce po tym incydencie znów działa i jest dostępny dla klientów. Niedługo po zajściu pracę w owym supermarkecie znajdują Pan S i Pan P. Nadbrzeżny las - Znajdujący się nad Bałtykiem las w Polsce niewiele różniący się od innych polskich lasów. To właśnie za jego drzewami skryta jest baza Mafii. Adam trafia tu po przewiezieniu przez Mafię, po czym Adam wraz z resztą bohaterów próbuje jakoś go opuścić, lecz na leśnej ścieżce natyka się na Piggsiego, zaś w trakcie ucieczki przed nim bohaterowie przez przypadek wpadają do sąsiadującego z lasem morza Bałtyckiego. Sam las wykazuje się w małym stopniu aktywnością paranormalną w postaci pojawiającej się znikąd od czasu od czasu mgły, lecz za to zamieszkuje go bardzo mało mutantów i zombie. Baza Mafii - Leżący w nadbrzeżnym lesie (A więc także ukryty) budynek należący do Mafii, służący im za tamtejszą bazę. Baza składa się z niewielkiego portu, parkingu, laboratorium, zbrojowni i paru innych mniej ważnych pomieszczeń i miejsc. Bohaterowie trafiają tu po przewiezieniu przez członków Mafii w celu wszczepienie im pod skóry GPS'y, gdyż Mafia słysząc o niezwykłej krwi Adama, postanowiła śledzić jego życie takim właśnie sposobem. Zaraz po tym wypuścili Adama wraz z resztą. Na tym kończy się rola tego obiektu. Wyspa Kanibali - Wyspa leżąca na Bałtyku, której istnienie zostało zatajone przez III Rzeszę z powodu wybuchu ich testowanej bomby nuklearnej na terenie wyspy. Wyspę odkryto dopiero w trakcie wojny, więc utajnienie jej istnienia przyszło dosyć łatwo. W wyniku wybuchu żyjący na wyspie ludzie zdziczeli i stali się kanibalami, zaś sama wyspa zamieniła się w jedną wielką dżunglę, wliczając w to powstanie na wyspie spod ziemi starego nieaktywnego wulkanu. Istnienie wyspy pozostało tajemnicą przez wiele lat aż do wiosny 2015, kiedy to na wyspie rozbił się Adam wraz z ekipą. Mniej więcej w tym samym czasie na wyspę przybyła ekspedycja Neonazistowkiej sekty mająca na celu znalezienie i zdobycie wciąż znajdujących się na wyspie kawałków bomby nuklearnej, która wtedy eksplodowała na wyspie. Przez te wszystkie lata na wyspie ukształtowały się rożne połączone ze sobą plemienia kanibalistycznych tubylców i klan inteligentnych małp. Warto nadmienić, iż na samej wyspie prócz wulkanu i krateru po bombie znajduje sie jeszcze starożytny, ukryty w jaskinii teleport. Ogólnie na wyspie sporo sie dzieje podczas akcji HWO. Wyspiarska baza NEO - Była nazistowska placówka wojskowo-badawcza znajdująca się na Wyspie Kanibali. Zbudowana została w trakcie wojny i służyła za tajne laboratorium III Rzeszy. W końcu baza została opuszczona przez swych właścicieli, zaś na wyspę spadła eksperymentalna bomba jądrowa. Baza jednak przetrwała wybuch, gdyż spora jej część znajdowała się pod ziemią. Wiele lat później na wyspę przybywają przedstawiciele Neonazistowskiej sekty z misją znalezienia i zdobycia szczątków bomby, która wybuchła wtedy na wyspie. Wysłana ekspedycja szybko znajduje opuszczoną bazę, a następnie ponownie ją zasiedla. Do bazy trafia Adam wraz z ekipą po znalezieniu ich przez neonazistów, by krótko potem opuścić jej mury w celu upolowania bestii starającej się przeszkodzić sekcie przed znalezieniem szczątków bomby. Gdy Adam i jego drużyna wracają do bazy po wykonaniu zadania, naziści wraz z częściami bomby odwracają się od nich i odlatują z wyspy bez bohaterów, tym samym opuszczając bazę. Wydarzenia Inwazja Zombie - Inwazja nieumarłych mająca miejsce na przełomie kilku dni. W wyniku ataku tajemniczego wirusa, który rozprzestrzenił się dość szybko po bezdrożach Polski, ludzie zaczęli przeistaczać się w rządne krwi zombie. Inwazja początkowo zbierała żniwo we wsiach i małych miastach, w czasie gdy rząd starał się wszystko zataić, by nie wywołał ogólnej paniki, wojsko zaś miało powstrzymać dalsze natarcie nieumarłych sił. To jednak nie wypaliło i Zombie wkrótce potem przebiły się do większych miast, szybko powiększając swą populację. Sam Adam ledwo ją przetrwał, gdy zombie wdarły się do stolicy. Na szczęście (A może nie nieszczęście?) dla Polski rozrost inwazji odbył się równo z atakiem Rosji na wschodnią Europę, w tym Polskę. W wyniku ingerencji rosyjskich sił zbrojnych inwazja zombie została w końcu ostatecznie zatrzymana. Wiele zombie zginęło, zaś nieliczne niedobitki ukryły się w lasach. Tak oto wielka inwazja została równie szybko jak się zaczęła, równie szybko została zakończona. III Wojna Światowa - Tak, to w końcu musiało nadejść. Federacja Rosyjska, przez całe lata szykująca się do wojny, w końcu sama ją wywowała. Zaczęło się od pokojowego zdobycia części Wschodniej Europy, a później na militarnym podboju Polski i paru innych krajów. Całość rozegrała się w bardzo szybkim tempie wraz z inwazją zombie na Polskę. Wojna jednak szybko została czasowo wstrzymana ze względu na groźbę ze strony USA, że jeśli Rosja będzie kontynuować działania wojenne, żrzucą w odpowiednie miejsca bomby atomowe, co też doprowadziło do zatrzymania wojny i negocjacji pomiędzy oboma mocarstwami. Powstanie Wyspy Kanibali - Proces mający miejsce na długo przed akcją opowieści. Wyspa Kanibali była kiedyś normalną wyspą, o której istnieniu nikt nie wiedział. Aż do czasu. Wyspę odkryła III Rzesza, która postanowiła na wyspie przetestować swoje rakiety nuklearne. Rakiety były już w fazie testów, ale nigdy nie użyto ich na "prawdziwej" wojnie. W każdym razie gdy w wyspę rąbnęła rakieta, nastąpił kilkuletni proces przemiany terenów wyspy. Otóż Nazistowska rakieta miała specjalne właściwości powodujące gwałtowne zmiany w klimacie ziemi, w którą rakieta uderzy. Takim więc sposobem na wyspie w ciągu kilku lat powstała dżungla, zamieszkuący ją ocalali z testu bombowego ludzie zamienili się w kanibali, a zwięrzęta w małpy, goryle i tym podobne wierzęta. Słowem, Wyspa zamieniła się w tropikalne piekło. Cały incydent utajniono i nikt nie wiedział o istnieniu tajemniczej wyspy. Aż do teraz. Ciekawostki 1. Opowiadanie początkowo nie miało być tak poważne i rozbudowane fabularnie jak teraz. Na początku była to typowa śmieszkowa opowieść i dopiero potem HWO stało się tym, czym jest dziś. 2. Opowieść miała 2 okresy "martwicy", gdy przez długi czas nic nie było dodawane. Pierwszy był dość poważny i trwał od marca do listopada 2015, nim niejaka Nightmare Story postanowiła je w końcu wskrzesić. Drugi zaś miał miejsce od lutego do listopada 2016. Co prawda coś tam jednak było dodawane, ale było tego tak niewiele, że aż, jak by to powiedział Stonoga - "Szkoda strzępić ryja". 3. Nietrudno się domyślić, że HWO zawiera masę mniej lub bardziej oczywistych nawiązań do różnych rzeczy, od gier, przez filmy do memów. Streszczenie Opowieść zaczyna się 20 kwietnia 2015 roku. Jest noc. Adam od 3 lat mieszka sam w swoim domu na warszawskich przedmieściach od kiedy chora psychicznie żona zamordowała jego córkę. Ta noc zmienia jednak wszystko. Adam zostaje w nocy w swoim domu zaatakowany przez zombiaka, lecz ten szybko zabija napastnika. Chwilę po tym zostaje nawiedzony przez Martę, swoją zmarłą córkę, która każe mu uciekać z miasta, gdyż te padło ofiarą inwazji zombie. Adam ucieka z domu tylnym wyjściem, zabijając kolejnego zombie i przedostając się do domu swojego sąsiada. Obaj zgadzają sobie pomóc, po czym do białego rana bronią się przed zombie. W czasie obrony jednak obaj zostają pogryzieni przez zombie. Po odparciu ataku, Adam zauważywszy, że sam się nie przemienia, zabija swojego prawie zzombiaczałego kompana i udaje się dalej, starając się przetrwać. Szybko natyka się na nieprzytomną, leżącą w gruzach jednego z budynków dziewczynkę, którą to stara się uratować i zabrać ze sobą, lecz przeszkadza mu w tym matka samej dziewczynki, która to zabiera mu dziecko i stara się uciec, na nieszczęście dla niej, w stronę konwoju przemienionych w zombie żołnierzy. Cała trójka jednak zostaje w porę uratowana przez nagły atak rosyjskiego wojska. Krótko potem Adam zostaje ogłuszony przez jednego z wybawców. Adam budzi się w starym bunkrze, gdzie pewien Rusek informuje go, że jak się okazało, krew Adama jest z grupy X, przez co jest jedyna w swoim rodzaju. Dzięki niej też będzie można opracować lekarstwo na wirus Zombie, ale wtedy trzeba będzie pobrać sporą ilość owej krwi od Adama. Rusek informuje także, że Rosja w wyniku agresywnej polityki swoich przywódców postanowiła powiększyć swe ziemie i zaatakować Europę. Adam miał więc szczęście, że ruskom udało się dotrzeć w ostatniej chwili do Polski i opanować inwazję nieumarłych. Ale jednak o pełnym szczęściu nie ma mowy. Bo skoro z krwi Adama można zrobić antidotum, to ową krew trzeba najpierw pobrać. Adam musi się więc udać na operację mającą na celu stworzenie z jego genów lekarstwa. Przed samą operacją zostaje pocieszony przez Władimira Putina, a zaraz po tym na Adamie przeprowadzono operację, którą cudem przeżył, gdyż stracił sporo krwi, nerkę i kawałek serca. Szybko go pozbierano do kupy i pozwolono mu porozmawiać z matką (prawie) uratowanej przez niego dziewczynki, Karoliną. W trakcie rozmowy okazuje się, że Karolina została wcześniej zarażona, a lekarstwo nie jest jeszcze gotowe, więc Karolina będzie musiała umrzeć. Przed śmiercią jednak zdążyła powiedzieć Adamowi, żeby ten zaopiekował się jej córką. Adam zgadza się na to. Chwilę potem Karolina zostaje przemieniona w zombie i zastrzelona przez żołnierzy Posmutniały Adam udaje się na spotkanie z Klaudią, córką wspomnianej Karoliny, by powiadomić ją, że została sierotą i to właśnie on ma się nią teraz opiekować. Klaudia z wielkim trudem znosi śmierć matki, ale w czasie tej dobijającej rozmowy Adam zauważa znamię na szyi Klaudii, takie same jakie miała Karolina i była żona Adama Anna. Tu okazuje się, że Anna miała siostrę, o której nie chciała wspominać. Tą siostrą była właśnie Karolina. Adam krótko po tej informacji traci przytomność. Budzi się w tym samym bunkrze i od naukowca dowiaduje się, że w trakcie operacji wszczepiono mu w serce chip, który ma go podtrzymywać przy życiu. Jak się jednak okazało, ten jeden raz musiał zawieść. Naukowiec informuje także bohatera, że bunkier, w którym się znajdują, ma niedługo zostać zaatakowany przed sektę Neonazistów, gdyż wraz z inwazją zombie ludzie powariowali i niektórzy połączyli się w takie oto grupy. Adam wiedział, że ataku raczej nie przeżyje pomimo zapewnień o gotowej na wszystko obronie, więc postanawia uciec wraz z Klaudią. Udaje mu się wraz z 10-latką uciec z bunkra tuż przed atakiem nazistów i schronić się w pobliskim lesie. Stacza nawet walkę ze sforą puszczonych na nich przez nazioli psów, ale ostatecznie on i Klaudia zostają schwytani i zaprowadzeni do byłego obozu koncentracyjnego przemianowanego na bazę NEO. Tam staje przed samym klonem Adofa Hitlera, który chce wiedzieć, dlaczego wokół Adama jest tyle zamieszania. Obóz jednak w trakcie przesłuchania zostaje zaatakowany przez rusków, zombie i nowe zagrożenie - zmutowane zwierzęta. Adamowi ponownie jednak w tak nieprzychylnej sytuacji udaje się uciec wraz z Klaudią, ale nie z obozu, tylko do bunkra na terenie obozu. Nie spotykając żadnego oporu, idzie wraz z Klaudią naprzód i natyka się na zalaną część bunkra, która to okazuje się być ślepym zaułkiem. Adam decyduje się zanurkować. Pod wodą jednak znajduje jedynie siekierę. Po powrocie na powierzchnię napotyka zmutowanego psa bawiącego się z Klaudią. Pies gdy tylko zobaczył Adama, rzucił się na niego, lecz ten zabija go znalezioną siekierą. Nieco zdezorientowany pyta Klaudię, co się stało i skąd wziął się ten pies. Ta jednak nie do końca wie, co się stało. Zrezygnowany Adam próbuje więc nurkować ponownie, lecz nic już nie znajduje. Wróciwszy do Klaudii Adam chciał już zawrócić spowrotem do bunkra, lecz nagle ściana obok została rozwalona i z ciemności po drugiej stronie wyszedł na spotkanie dziwny górnik, który okazuje się być uzależnionym od Minecrafta poszukiwaczek minerałów i który każe siebie samego zwać "Steve". Ten zaprowadza dwójkę bohaterów do swojej jaskiniowej kryjówki. Tam Klaudia ma wreszcie szansę wypocząć. Adam pozwala wypić jej trochę swojej krwi i opatruje jej ranę po zadrapaniu, którą to sobie dorobiła podczas niedawnej ucieczki z obozu. Po tym wszystkim Adam i Steve idą na poszukiwanie diaxów, lecz w trakcie poszukiwań natykają się na rzekę lawy. Steve chcąc pokazać Adamowi, jakim to jest hardkorem, skacze do lawy, oczywiście ginąc. Zawiedziony Adam wraca do Klaudii do kryjówki Steve'a, gdzie staje w martwym punkcie. W jaskiniach jest bardzo ciemno, a Adam miał przy sobie żadnej pochodni czy latarki. Postanowił przeszukać skrzynie w kryjówce i znalazł dziennik opisujący przeżycia (I przy okazji głupotę) Steve'a. W dzienniku znajdowała się niepokojąca wzmianka o jaskiniowym potworze. Krótko po tym Adam i Klaudia na owego potwora się natykają. Potwór jednak nie jest agresywny, a wręcz przeciwnie, boi się bohaterów. Zaraz po spotkaniu z nim pojawia się po raz kolejny Marta, która to opowiada Adamowi i Klaudii o historii i genezie tajemniczego stwora, który to okazuje się mieć na imię Allan. Allan miał być wojskowym zwiadowcą, który niefortunnie zginął w trakcie misji przeszukania terenu wepchnięty przez mutowanego tygrysa do rzeki ścieków, która to rzekomo miała sprawiać, że zwierzęta mutują. Allan w takim wypadku zamienił się w mutanta. Po opowiedzeniu tej historii Marta znika, a Adam postanawia zaprzyjaźnić się z mutantem. Podaje mu kawałek mięsa, który to Allan zjada, ale nie twarzą, tylko ustami na brzuchu. To wystarczyło, by Allan polubił bohaterów. Adam wykorzystuje to i prosi mutanta, by ten wyniósł ich z jaskiń na świeże powietrze. Allan wyprowadza więc Adama i Klaudię z jaskiń do lasu. I jest noc. Trójka naszych bohaterów postanawia przenocować w tych nieprzyjaznych warunkach, gdyż Warszawa była daleko od nich. W międzyczasie zapoznają się z kolejnym nieagresywnym mutantem, silnym jak kilka byków psem Moahterem. Czemu Moahter? Bo pies na piasku patykiem wyrył swe "imię". Zadziwieni tym bohaterowie przyjmują go do swej ekipy. Niedługo po założeniu obozu zostają wykryci przez oddział ruskich żołnierzy, którzy jednak zostają wybici przez Allana po tym, jak ten wpadł w nagły szał. Przyglądając się ciałom, Adam stwierdza, że lepiej będzie, jak jednak jeszcze tej nocy wrócą do miasta. Allan i Moahter pójdą do niego na piechotę, zaś Adam i Klaudią postarają się znaleść jakąś bezpieczną drogę do Warszawy. Tak więc oto nasi bohaterowie się rozdzielają. Allanowi i Moahtarowi z faktu bycia mutantami podróż przebiegła łatwo i prosto, lecz Adam i Klaudia zdali sobie sprawę z tego, iż są ludźmi, więc mogą zostać łatwo zaatakowani przez zombie. Na ich szczęście szybko natykają się na asfaltową drogę, a obok niej Beduina, podróżnika z Afryki nie najlepiej posługującym się językiem polskim. Beduin, jak się okazało, odpoczywał tylko po jeździe polskimi drogami obok swojego skuteru, do którego była doczepiona była niewielka przyczepa, w której zmieściło by się parę osób. Adam pyta więc, czy Beduin mógł by ich podwieść do Warszawy. Beduin zgadza się, jednak w zamian za podjazd żąda 1000 euro. Adam nie mając przy sobie grosza przy duszy, daje mu pistolet, który znalazł w trakcie ucieczki z obozu NEO. Beduin przyjmuje podarunek i podwozi bohaterów do miasta. Na miejscu Adam wraz z Klaudią znajdują Allana i Moahtera, całych i zdrowych. Krótko potem udają się do domu Adama, który ku ich zdziwieniu nadal stoi. Będąc w końcu w bezpiecznym miejscu, Adam sprawdza jeszcze wiadomości w telewizji informujące o czasowym zaprzestaniu działań wojennych z powodu gróźb ze strony USA, nim idzie spać wraz z resztą załogi. W nocy śni mu się, że jest porywany. Po przebudzeniu okazuje się, że naprawdę został porwany. Budzi się w cmentarnej krypcie jako nastęona ofiara pscyhopatycznego rzeźnika porywającego i zabijającego ludzi, by potem ich mięso tanio sprzedać biedakom. Psychopata już ma się wziąć za próbującego uciekać Adama, lecz w ostatniej chwili zostaje, jak się zdawało, zabity przez Klaudię ciosem nożem w plecy. Adam zostaje więc w ostatniej chwili uratowany przez Klaudię, którą to wcześniej zbudził zaniepokojony Moahtar. Trójka naszych bohaterów po tej niemiłej przygodzie prawie cała i zdrowa wraca do domu Adama na grzbiecie Moahtara z cmentarza, po czym ze względu na nadal trwającą noc, kładzie spowrotem spać. Adam jednak nie mógł już zasnąć do rana. Następnego dnia po śniadaniu Adam zauważając, że kończy się jedzenie, postanawia iść z przebranym za człowieka Allanem do supermarketu. Klaudia zostaje posłana do szkoły, a Moahtar zostaje pilnować domu. W samym supermarkecie jednak, nie licząc wielu dziwnych nowych produktów na półkach sklepowych, Adam natyka się na tego samego psychopatę, który zeszłej nocy chciał go pociąć na cmentarzu. Wydawać by się mogło, że zaraz dojdzie do walki, lecz w ostatniej chwili na supermarket napadają terroryści, którzy biorą klientów za zakładników w czasie obrabiania sklepu. Adamowi i Allanowi udaje się uwolnić, lecz z pomocą cmentarnego psychopaty terroryści orientują się, że dwóch zakładników ucieka i ruszają w pościg za bohaterami. Adam i Allan docierają jakoś do domu Adama, gdzie czeka na nich Klaudia i Moahter. Bohaterowie barykadują na szybko dom, by terroryści się zbyt prędko nie wbili, zabierają najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy i uciekają z domu tylnym wyjściem. Po przestraszeniu swoją ucieczką jednego z sąsiadów Adama i dotarciu na drogę bohaterów zabiera z ulicy tajemnicza limuzyna. Jak się okazało, bohaterowie stali się celem Mafii, która zabiera ich daleko na północ na wybrzeże Polski, do tamtejszej bazy Mafii, gdzie to następnie wszczepują każdemu z bohaterów chip szpiegowski pod skórą, a po tym wypuszczają. Problem polega na tym, iż baza znajdowała się daleko od jakiejkolwiek cywilizacji, więc bohaterowie, chcąc wrócić do Warszawy, muszą przejść przez las. Po drodze zaczyna robić się mgła, a wkrótce potem bohaterowie zostają zaatakowani przez zdziczałego psychopatę, który zwie się Piggsy. Bohaterowie nie zamierzają ingerować się w walkę i postanawiają uciekać. Wskakują na grzbiet Moahtara i wieją przez las, lecz z powodu nagłego natknięcia się śledzącego ich cały czas psychola z cmentarza robią zakręt tak nagły, że cała czwórka wpada do znajdującego się obok lasu morza Bałtyckiego. Pech chciał, że Allan jako jedyny nie umiał pływać, więc trzeba było go ratować. Na szczęście niedaleko od brzegu bohaterowie znajdują dryfującą skrzynię, która jest na tyle duża, by pomieścić naszych rozbitków. Będąc na tej prowizorycznej tratwie, Adam namawia przyjaciół do wycięcia tych wsczepionych im przez Mafię chipów, po czym sam wycina sobie swój "egzemplarz". Po operacji, jako iz nastaje noc, bohaterowie idą spać, by rankiem obudzić się u brzegów dziwnej, nieodkrytej dotąd wyspy na Bałtyku. Krótko po lądowaniu bohaterowie zostają zaatakowani przez agresywnego tubylca, który jednak szybko zostaje spacyfikowany. Przy ciele agresora znalezione zostaje ludzkie mięso, więc bohaterowie postanawiają pozostać na plaży. Mija tak dzień, postawiony zostaje obóz, zaś Adam i ekipa ustalają nocną wartę. Podczas nocy na obóz rozbitków natyka się oddział neonazistowskich sekciarzy, tych samych, którzy wtedy zaatakowali stalinowski bunkier. Oficer kierujący oddziałem wyjaśnia, że sekta przybyła na wyspę w celu zdobycia resztek bomby, która wiele lat temu wybuchła na wyspie i temu jest tu dżungla. Neonaziści biorą bohaterów wraz z mutantami żywcem i zaprowadzają ich do swej bazy na wyspie. Tam pozwalają im się przespać, by rano oficer kierujący ekspedycją złożył propozycję Adamowi. Otóż wyspę oprócz tubylców zamieszkiwał także ogromny goryl, który rozbijał pomniejsze nazistowskie oddziały zwiadowcze szukające szczątków bomby. Jeśli Adam i jego ekipa go zlikwidują, Sekta przetransportuje ich do Warszawy i da im spokój. Adam zgadza się na tę, bądź co bądź, misję zabójstwa. Ekipa Adama otrzymuje od nazistów sprzęt w postaci broni, amunicji i licznika Geigera, a następnie Adam i przyjaciele ruszają w teren w poszukiwaniu bestii. W trakcie polowania Bohaterowie natykają się na radioaktywny krater po wybuchu bomby, oraz dwóch dziwnych typów - Pana S i Pana P. Twierdzą, iż są rozbitkami jak Adam i ekipa, zaś Pan S zdaje się mieć jakieś umiejętności wróżbity. W każdym razie obaj Panowie radzą, by bohaterowie nie kumplowali się z Nazistami, lecz Adam, jako iż jest już za późno na zerwanie współpracy z NEO, macha ręką na ostrzeżenie i kontynuuje polowanie. W końcu Adam i ekipa znajdują poszukiwaną przez nich bestię - wielkiego goryla, którego czczą zamieszkujące wyspę od czasu wybuchu bomby małpy. Dochodzi do wielkiej bijatyki, w czasie której Klaudia przypadkowo zabija goryla. Adam widząc wykonane zadanie, chce już wracać do bazy, ale on i ekipa ciąglę są szturmowani przez małpy, więc każe Klaudii iść do bazy NEO po wsparcie, w czasie gdy on, Allan i Moahtar walczą z agresywnymi małpami. Atak małp jednak w końcu się kończy i okazuje się, że Klaudia została do bazy NEO posłana nadaremno. Adam zastanawiając się, co począć dalej, ponownie natyka się na Panów S i P, którzy gratulują im ubicia stwora. Adam po tej krótkiej rozmowie postanawia wrócić do bazy NEO, gdzie poszła Klaudia, lecz po dotarciu na miejsce okazuje się, że Neonaziści kłamali co do umowy, jaką złożyli ekipie Adama, gdyż zamiast zabrać ich spowrotem na kontynent, odlatują z wyspy wraz ze szczątkami bomby, zostawiając Adama i jego przyjaciół ich własnemu losowi. Adam nie chcąc spędzić reszty życia na zapomnianej przez ludzkość wyspie wśród kanibali i szalonych małp, postanawia ponownie skontaktować się z Panami S i P w nadzieii, że ci znają sposób na opuszczenie Wyspy Kanibali. RESZTĘ DOROBIĘ PÓŹNIEJ Kategoria:Opowiadania